


Vid: "Sabotage" (Misfits - Ensemble) / Club Vivid 2011

by Milly



Category: Misfits
Genre: Beastie Boys, Club Vivid, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids, Other, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2011, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a mirage (aka everything goes to shit, always) / Premiered at Club Vivid 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Sabotage" (Misfits - Ensemble) / Club Vivid 2011

[Sabotage (Misfits)](http://vimeo.com/27567775) from [Milly](http://vimeo.com/millylicious) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

(password: mirage)

[DOWNLOAD (2:51 / 44.3 MB / AVI)](http://inner-demons.org/eye/misfits/milly_sabotage.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Over Christmas week, jarrow visited us in Montgomery and made us watch the first episode of Misfits. I'd already seen vids for it and had a general idea of what it was about, but after watching the first episode I basically watched the whole thing in a week (there's not a lot of episodes peeps, you should check it out). I loved the feel of the show, and how while you cheer for them most of the time, the characters are also often annoying and make you facepalm. No Mary Sue in this show, and I considered vidding it to a song I'd been keeping for whenever I manage to watch Skins. Then after perhaps one too many Rock Band 3 sessions, I went AH AH! and switched that over to "Sabotage".
> 
> I love that song, and everything from the musicality to the tone in which it's performed felt like Misfits. I really wanted an ensemble vid, because it's such an ensemble show, but I also wanted to have character-specific sections. At first, I had bigger projects of making their own section visually related to the character (I was going to use a keyed countdown for Curtis, etc), but it felt as though that was gonna overwhelm the vid, so I dropped the idea; the colors and camera work on in the source really worked better for the song as well.
> 
> To transition from one character to the other, I used visual cues (clocks from Curtis to Simon) or shared scenes (Simon lashing out at Nathan, then letting go of his hand), and paired up the characters.
> 
> \- Curtis had a huge chunk by himself, but was ultimately paired up with Nicki (romantically, but also reflecting how they both have their second chance crushed - he has give it up to save his friends (in the process, creating a "girlfriend dying in my arms" parallel), and she gets shot in her new heart. Both also have to deal with the guilt that that second chance brings, although there's not really anything Nicki can do about that.
> 
> \- Simon and Alisha were paired for obvious reasons, with another parallel being Simon's death/Alisha's death. It's also kind of messed up that Alisha entered a relation with Simon mostly because she knew/was told they would be together in the future, and Simon entered the relationship after Alisha told him that they would be together in the future. Makes you wonder if they would have been in a relationship if Simon had never gone to the past, or if that's how they entered the relationship in his timeline too... in which case, their relationship is gonna end with his death because one day he'll need to go to the past.
> 
> \- Nathan and Kelly got paired, again because it's a "pairing" on the show, and also because of their similar cold/detached exterior, hiding their emotions. The one time (excluding the Christmas special for Nathan) they let someone in (his brother and her new boyfriend), they get killed very quickly and at the end of the day, they're the ones comforting each other because they understand each other.
> 
> There were moments of ensemble (before Nicki's section), bringing back their storyline that no one can really have what they want - even when they try by giving away their powers, Nicki has to pay the price. Everything goes to shit, always.


End file.
